universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Statement
This page is to talk about the use of Statements in detail from different verses. Summary Statements are based on in-verse phrases or quotes that dictates a character or feat's quality or quantity, there are two ways of doing this, first is speech analysis and the other is decrypting their meaning. First is speech analysis, the statement should be noted by certain words and how they are used: *'Nouns': A noun is generally defined as a person, place, or thing; however, ideas are also nouns. For example, love is not a tangible thing that can be seen or held, but clearly it exists, so it is a also a noun. *'Verb': A verb is a word that describes action or a state of being. The second part of this definition is important, as many believe that verbs are always action words that can be visualized. This is true of action verbs: run, walk, play, jump, sing, scream, etc. However, there are also linking verbs, and these types of verbs do not express action; instead, they express identity, classification, or existence. *'Pronoun': A pronoun is a word that is used to replace a noun. For example, instead of saying “Sam likes pizza” we can use “He” as a substitute for Sam. *'Adjective': An adjective modifies (limits or describes) a noun or a pronoun. Essentially, it provides more information about a person, place, or thing. *'Adverb': Similar to adjectives, an adverb modifies a verb, an adjective, or another adverb. In the sentence Susan walked slowly towards the door, the word slowly serves as an adverb since it describes how she walked. *'Preposition': A preposition shows the relationship between a noun or pronoun and some other word in the sentence. This relationship is spatial, temporal, or directional. For instance, in the sentence Mark walked towards the house, the word towards is a preposition since it shows direction. *'Conjunction': These are used to link words or parts of sentences together. *'Interjection': A word added to a sentence to convey emotion and is not grammatically related to any other part of the sentence. Interjections can also serve as a single word sentence (ex: Wow!). Usually used when quotes from characters are made. The other is decrypting the Statement's meaning, for example: "This person is considered invincible in all the world" This can mean quite a lot of things, either: *The person has an ability that makes him invincible or unable to be harmed, depending on how they demonstrated it and what their weaknesses are. **If another person that made the statement has extensive knowledge of said person and experimented on said person with all sorts of means would have a more reliable stance, but not 100% believable, would only make the person invincible to the same or higher level to whatever the other person scales to. *The person is so powerful that they can tank ridiculous amount of damage and keep going. **A ridiculously powerful character in verse that says they can't kill or harm this person, that would give evidence for this person to be invincible, at least by which ever invincible means, either conventional damage, or Hax. *A Statement in verse that makes claim said person could be invincible by the story's setting, but when put into different settings is another matter if they have higher stats or ridiculous abilities. *If the Author makes the statement that said person is invincible, that would be the most reliable source as it is referred to as the (Word of God), but like the point above, said person would only be invincible in verse but would be different compared to other verses. *Or this could be just some form or hyperbole or No Limits Fallacy which makes it both irritating or difficult to discuss especially when said person was defeated. **If said person makes a claim to be invincible because they killed their master by some unknown means would still be hyperbolic. *Statements while should be taken with a grain of salt without any demonstration can have any weight to them as means of inspiring fear or as threats (Without any form of bluffing or tricking their target) and the target gives in to the threats because they know what would happen. A character CAN be upgraded by word of mouth alone. You just have to double check to see by how much, as well as: *If the source of the statement is reliable? *If the statement conflicts with the story or feats of the character? *If the statement is only valid in the context of its setting, or if it holds up in comparison with other settings? Also, if a statement has a plural noun but no mention number to describe the integers of the content, then the average would be around 2-3 in max. Estimation/Interpretation Also, since it is very easy to assume that certain statements can mean a lot of things (Ex. "My blade can cut through anything and everything") does not automatically mean they are universe level, possibly just means they have some sort of durability negation. even the word "everything" could be assumed as the universe, but the official definition is all the things of a certain group or class. Hyperbolic There maybe some statements that could be interpreted as a feat, but would end up hyperbolic, such as if there is no such feat before, during or after that would justify it to such a scale or if not precisely detailed to warent such measurement, such as with Madara's statement about Perfect Susano'o: "My Susano'o is Destruction Incarnate, With a single stroke of the blade contains enough power to smash all things in this universe... It rivals even the Biju." This could be interpreted in one of two ways by "Universe"'s Definition (Depending on the kanji in Japanese Raw): * One could mean the entirety of Spacetime and all existing matter in it while accompanied by it's continual expansion. * Or based on a particular sphere of activity, interest, or experience. In other words, it's sphere of effect or influence which could be range as well. And to avoid getting the confusion, read here about Dimensions and Realities and their interpretation in their own verse and how they are translated into feats. A way for a statement to not have a hyperbolic treatment would be if the feat in question has a calc that would give it the level needed: Example: "This black hole has they energy of a collapsing star" which a collapsing star would be a supernova, but if you measure the black hole's schwarzschild radius and it does reach the same tier as a supernova explosion, then it would warrant a worthy discussion.Category:Information Category:Rules